A Girl With Black Cat
by Chiharu Ren
Summary: Seorang penulis terus dihantui oleh sosok gadis manis dengan kucing hitam. Pencarian ke masa lalu, mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan, kejadian aneh diluar nalar harus ia alami demi mencari tahu siapakah gadis itu. Perjalanan ke masa lampau yang membingungkan, membuat ia harus menerima kenyataan kelam dari masa lalunya. HitsuHina. Slight Humor. rnr!
1. Gadis Manis dan Pohon Sakura

Author : Fajrinissa Iren Salshabilla

Main Chara : Toushiro Hitsugaya

Just... enjoy my ecek-ecek story ^.^ don't like? read aja ._. *ehh

* * *

SOMEONE POV

Malam yang membosankan bagiku. Tidak ada yang spesial malam ini, dan jujur sekarang aku sedang sangat bosan. Aku termenung di ruang tamuku, untuk mengusir kebosanan, aku menyalakan televisi dan mencari channel yang mungkin bisa membuat aku tertarik.

Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Aku seorang penulis. Kini aku tinggal sementara di desa yang jauh dari keramaian kota Karakura, desa Rukongai. Memang ini desa yang cukup terpencil. Aku disini untuk mencari inspirasi untuk buku terbaruku, dan aku pikir di desa aku akan menemukan banyak hal yang jarang aku temui di kota biasanya. Sudah berulang kali aku menekan tombol channel di remoteku, tapi tidak ada cara yang membuatku tertarik. Aku memutuskan untuk mematikan TV dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Ah, sial. Baru saja aku memejamkan mataku, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Lagipula aku warga baru di desa ini, aku juga belum mengenal warga-warga di desa ini dan mereka juga pasti tidak mengenalku. Dengan malas aku bangun dari sofa dan menuju pintu.

CEKLEK.

"Selamat malam," hmm? Siapa gadis ini? Rambut hitamnya dicepol, dan dia menggendong seekor kucing hitam. Mata hazelnya begitu indah dan meneduhkan. Wajah pucatnya yang cantik terlihat jelas diterangi cahaya bulan. Dia memakai kimono berwarna putih yang terlihat lusuh. Dia cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi dimana?

"Shiro-chan?"

"E-eh, i-iya? Ada apa? Kau siapa? Mengapa kau datang kerumahku malam-malam begini? Mengapa kau memanggiku seperti itu?" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku.

"Eh?" gadis itu terlihat bingung karena serbuan pertanyaanku.

"Umm, maaf, aku sedikit terkejut karena kehadiranmu. Kau siapa ya?" setelah mengendalikan diri, aku mulai menanyakan pertanyaan itu satu persatu.

"Lho? Kau tidak mengenalku, Shiro-chan?"

"Maksudmu? Shiro-chan? Aku orang baru disini, baru pindah tadi pagi. Aku belum mengenal warga-warga di desa ini,"

"Sepertinya bukan dia…" gadis itu menggumam dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Kulihat ada setetes air mata di pipinya. Tapi apa maksudnya?

"Apa?" karena aku penasaran, akupun bertanya lagi padanya

"Engg, bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pulang. Maaf telah mengganggu malammu." Ia mengelap air mata dipipinya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu pergi dan berjalan memunggungiku. Kucing hitamnya mengikutinya dari belakang. Akupun kembali ke ruang tamuku.

Aku bingung. Aku rasa aku mengenal gadis itu, dan dia juga sepertinya mengenalku. Tapi... dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya ya? Dia juga memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'. Apa maksudnya? Karena rambutku ini? Ah, mungkin hanya deja vu. Bahkan karena memikirkan hal itu aku sampai lupa menanyakan namanya. Sepertinya dia warga desa ini, jadi kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan menanyakan hal-hal tentangnya. Aku tertarik untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. Ah, berpikir keras seperti ini membuatku lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur.

NORMAL POV

Pagi yang cerah di Rukongai. Ayam jantan mulai berkokok, membangunkan warga-warga dari mimpinya. Burung-burung berkicau riang, sinar matahari hangat menerpa. Beberapa petani sudah berangkat kearah ladang untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

KRING KRING KRIIINNNGG!

Suara jam alarm menggema di sebuah kamar. Ya, kamar Hitsugaya. Iapun bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, lalu berdiri dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menghirup udara segar di desa ini, sungguh sesuatu yang jarang bisa dinikmati di perkotaan. Setelah itu Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sehabis dari kamar mandi, dia menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa tas laptopnya, iapun duduk di sofa depan TV dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja. Ia pergi ke arah dapur, dan kembali dengan secangkir kopi hangat. Iapun mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Tapi hal itu kembali mengganggunya. Ya, kejadian semalam saat seorang gadis cantik mendatangi rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya karena terus menerus memikirkan kejadian itu. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menyimpan laptopnya. Setelah itu ia menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan keluar menuju pasar di desa tersebut, siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu gadis itu.

Ia melihat kesegala arah, banyak wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbelanja di pasar itu. Tapi tak ditemukannya gadis yang semalam mendatangi rumahnya. 'Mungkin dia tidak sedang berbelanja, mungkin dia ada ditempat lain di desa ini. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada penjual di pasar ini, siapa tahu ada yang mengenal gadis itu.' Pikir Toushiro. Dengan sekejap ia melupakan tujuan utamanya pergi ke pasar.

HITSUGAYA'S POV

"Umm., permisi Pak?" aku mencolek punggung seorang penjual sayuran.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa, dek?" aku dipanggil 'dek'? hah, ini salahku karena punya wajah yang terlalu imut #coret# terlalu menggemaskan #coret# seperti anak-anak.

"Engg, apa Bapak mengenal gadis tingginya setelinga saya, rambutnya hitam dicepol dan dibungkus kain biru, dan suka menggendong seekor kucing hitam?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

"Hmm," Bapak itu terlihat sedang berpikir, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di bawah bibirnya dan kepalanya menerawang ke atas.

"Gadis seperti itu belum pernah saya lihat, dek. Sebenarnya saya juga pendatang baru disini, ibu saya tinggal disini. Saya membantu ibu saya untuk menjual sayur-sayuran ini," jawabnya sambil memainkan sayuran di gerobaknya. Hah, jawabannya tak memuaskan.

"Ohh, baiklah, terima kasih ya, Pak."

"Hehe, iya, dek. Jangan cuma nanya _dong,_ dek. Beli sayuran saya…" aku sweatdrop seketika.

"Eh? O-oh… Ahaha iya Pak, kapan-kapan saya beli kalau persediaan saya sudah habis. Terima kasih ya Pak..." aku putuskan untuk bertanya pada pedagang yang lain.

"Permisi Pak, apa anda pernah melihat gadis berambut hitam dicepol dengan kain biru, dan suka menggendong kucing hitam?"

"Uh? Maaf, nak, saya belum pernah lihat,"

SKIP TIME

Kalau di hitung-hitung, sudah 6 kali aku bertanya kepada penjual-penjual di pasar ini. Beberapa kali aku juga bertanya pada wanita-wanita yang sedang berbelanja di pasar, tapi aku tidak mau bertanya lagi pada wanita-wanita itu, karena setiap aku bertanya yang ada mereka malah berteriak "KYAAAA~~" sambil mencubit pipiku. Huh, trauma. Karena lelah mengitari pasar ini, aku berjalan keluar dari keramaian. Hingga aku sampai di daerah yang sepi, ku lihat tak jauh dariku ada sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon sakura. Aku duduk disana. Sejuk sekali. Akupun memejamkan mataku, menikmati sejuknya desa ini.

"Anak muda?" Hah! Siapa itu?

"E-eh? Iya, Kakek tua?" jawabku asal sambil menunjuk Kakek tua yang memanggilku. Janggutnya putih panjang dan menurutku itu janggut yang keren. Bayangkan saja, janggut dililit dengan pita, apa tidak keren, hm? Ia bungkuk dan berjalan sambil membawa tongkat. Dikepala botaknya ada bekas luka berbentuk tanda silang. Matanya merah, dia iritasi atau jangan-jangan... dia punya sharingan?

"Siapa kau?"

"A-aku To-toushiro Hitsugaya. Kakek sendiri, siapa?"

" Yamamoto Genryūsai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya istirahat sebentar. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku istirahat disini?" dengan lancang aku bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sejarah tentang ayunan ini?" wajah Yama-jii yang semula ramah berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Hmm? Saya orang baru disini, saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal desa in-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yama-jii langsung menarik tanganku menjauh dari ayunan dan pohon sakura ini.

"Ikut aku," akupun mengikuti langkah Yama-jii, ia berjalan dengan cepat, aku takut ia tersandung janggutnya yang panjang.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sini," ujarnya sambil menepuk kursi taman di sampingnya. Akupun duduk disampinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

"Tidak. Sudah saya bilang, saya ini orang baru."

"Begitu ya, baiklah, akan aku ceritakan." dan dongengpun dimulai.

"Dulu, pada tahun 1336, saat itu Jepang masih dalam periode Zaman Muromachi. Ashikaga Takauji mendirikan Keshogunan Muramachi atau biasa disebut Istana Utara, sebagai tandingan Kaisar Godaigo atau Istana Selatan. Terpecahnya kekaisaran menjadi Istana Utara-Istana Selatan berlangsung sampai Istana Selatan ditaklukkan Istana Utara pada tahun 1392-"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ayunan itu?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Emm, ba-baiklah. Maaf, kek"

"Ya. Ehm. Ada seorang gadis, namanya... emm aku lupa, aku sudah terlalu tua. Ehm. Dikatakan gadis itu mati bunuh diri di ayunan dibawah pohon sakura itu, karena kekasihnya dibunuh oleh klannya sendiri. Ia dibunuh karena ia menjadi kekasih dari gadis yang berasal dari Istana Utara, sedangkan ia sendiri berasal dari Istana Selatan. Yaa, seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet."

"Hmm, begitu ya. Tragis sekali." gumamku sambil menatap sendu ayunan di bawah pohon sakura itu, menghayalkan seorang gadis bunuh diri ditempat itu.

"Lalu siapa nama kekasih- lho? Yama-jii?" saat aku menoleh, Yama-jii itu tidak ada. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi dingin dan tidak nyaman, ah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

* * *

Kyaaa fict pertamaku x3

Bagaimana minna? masih abal banget ya-_- sebenernya fict ini udah aku bikin beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi baru aku publish sekarang :D ini fict udah aku bikin sejak aku kelas 6 SD dan sekarang aku udah kelas 2 SMP ^^

Mind to review? ;)


	2. Mimpi Buruk dan Pencarian

Aku berjalan tak tau kemana. Aku mengikuti langkah kakiku saja. Ya, sekedar menikmati pemandangan desa ini. Aku pusing, dan semua hal-hal aneh yang aku alami ini berakar sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan lagi, seorang kakek yang menceritakan soal gadis yang bunuh diri di ayunan di bawah pohon sakura lalu tiba-tiba pergi tak tahu kemana. Mungkin aku bisa mencari informasi lain. Tapi, dari siapa? Kakek itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya, dan lagi dia menakutkan. Semua ini membuatku sangat penasaran. Aku harus mencari tahu.

NORMAL POV

Hitsugaya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk berhenti memikirkan tentang gadis itu untuk sementara, mengingat tujuannya datang di Desa Rukongai adalah untuk menulis buku terbarunya. Walaupun rasa penasaran itu semakin besar, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh egois. Lagipula, jika dia memang sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya, dia bisa absen sementara dari tugasnya. Dia bisa melanjutkannya nanti, jika urusannya dan gadis itu selesai.

Dia masuk kedalam rumahnya, berjalan kearah tangga, menuju kamarnya. Mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tapi tidak sampai 5 menit ia duduk sambil menulis di laptopnya, ia bangkit menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menulis disitu, melihat sore ini cuacanya sedang bersahabat.

_"Ku terbangun saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Dengan malas aku menuju kearah pintu, dan saat ku buka pintu, ku lihat seorang gadis manis berkimono putih berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya pucat, tapi tidak bisa menutupi kecantikannya." _ Kau tahu apa yang Hitsugaya tulis? YA, benar sekali. Dia menulis tentang pengalamannya di Desa Rukongai. Mulai dari saat ia dibangunkan oleh ketukan pintu dari gadis manis dengan seekor kucing digendongannya, sampai saat ia bertemu dengan kakek misterius di bawah pohon sakura. Saat ia ingin melanjutkan, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Memang sekarang sudah hampir malam, ia menulis sampai tak ingat waktu. Iapun kembali ke kamarnya dan menaruh laptopnya dimeja, lalu ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan terlelap di alam mimpi.

HITSUGAYA'S POV

Dimana aku? Seingatku terakhir aku berada di kamarku. Apa aku berjalan sambil tidur? Ah tidak mungkin! Terakhir kali aku berjalan sambil tidur kan waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, saat aku berjalan ke kamar ibuku dan buang air kecil dikamarnya tanpa sadar- eh mengapa jadi memikirkan itu? Lalu apa yang terjadi padaku? Eh, tunggu dulu. Hutan Kyourukuro. Ah, tidak mungkin aku berjalan sambil tidur sampai sejauh ini. Lebih baik aku kembali- huh, ada apad engan kakiku? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya? Ini pasti cuma mimpi buruk!

Oh, habislah riwayatku. Mengapa kaki ini rasanya berat seka- Hm? Kakiku bergerak sendiri! Ti-tidak mungkin! Aku berjalan ke arah hutan itu! Hentikan mimpi buruk ini!

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang.

"Eh? Siapa itu?"

"Aku dibelakangmu..." ku lihat kearah belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dimana kau, hah? Siapa kau?"

"Rupanya kau tidak mengingatku lagi ya, TOU-SHI-RO!" aku tertegun saat orang itu memenggal namaku menjadi beberapa suku kata. Dimana dia? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, hah?"

"Cih, aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan putriku kembali!"

"Putrimu? Aku saja tak mengenal siapa kau! Ada urusan apa aku dengan putrimu?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Kaulah yang menyebabkan putriku bunuh diri!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"GGRRHH! KAU INI!"

CTAAAR!

Tiba-tiba ada kilat yang menggelegar. Aku bingung! Putrinya? Bunuh diri? Aku penyebabnya? APA MAKSUDNYA!?

"Ku mohon jelaskan padaku! Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"Kau bohong, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Apa dia bilang? Taichou?

"Aku tidak mengerti! JELASKAN DULU PADAKU!" amarahku semakin memuncak. Kulihat ada pedang besar di arahkan padaku. Aku memejamkan mata, tak berani melihat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku saat ini. Apa aku sudah… mati?

_Semua gelap…_

_Tak ada cahaya…_

_Apakah ini akhir hidup seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya?_

_Apakah aku sudah…_

_Mati?_

"GYAAA! Untung cuma mimpi!" ku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Memang benar, itu sebuah mimpi, tapi rasanya seperti sungguhan saja. Bahkan tubuhku benar-benar berkeringat. Ku buka jendela kamarku, sudah siang rupanya. Apa aku tidur selama ini?

Karena aku lelah setelah mimpi itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon kamarku, mencari udara segar. Hah... semua ini benar-benar membuatku pusing.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Eh? Siapa itu?"

"Shiro-chan, ini aku!" ku menoleh ke belakang. Hah!? Gadis itu! Dia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku!

"A-apa maumu? Mengapa kau datang kesini?"

"Bicaramu ketus sekali, Shiro-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, apa itu salah?" dia mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang!

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Shiro-chan..." gadis itu semakin mendekat kearahku, lalu memelukku. Aroma tubuhnya tercium jelas di hidungku, wangi buah persik. Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar, ku lihat gadis itu shock.

"Shiro-chan! Mengapa kau begitu kasar padaku?" gadis itu... menangis. Air matanya sangat deras membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ah, aku tidak tega melihat pemandangan seperti ini! Lelaki mana yang kuat melihat air mata wanita? Aku tidak tahan! Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya. Tubuhnya dingin, seperti es.

"Shiro-chan, aku mencintaimu,"

"A-apa?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SHIRO-CHAN!" gadis itu melepaskan pelukanku, lalu dia berjalan memunggungiku. Diapun berbalik, dan membuatku shock seketika. Entah datang dari mana, dia sudah membawa kipas putih bercorak bunga sakura. Matanya berubah jadi putih, putih polos. Dia tertawa dibalik kipas yang menutupi mulutnya. Tawanya seperti tawa iblis!

Dia berjalan kearahku, lalu menyingkirkan kipas yang semula menutupi mulutnya. Aku tidak percaya! Mulutnya robek, menganga terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ada hanya darah mengalir deras membasahi kimononya. Matanya melotot dan berlinang air mata, menandakan bahwa dia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tapi tetap tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Shiro-chan?" ucapnya tidak jelas karena mulutnya robek.

"TIDAAAAK!" eh? Mengapa aku ada di tempat tidur? Kemana gadis itu? Apa aku bermimpi didalam mimpi? Aku harus cek kejiwaan sepertinya. Kurasa ini saatnya. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang gadis itu!

NORMAL POV

Pagi hari di Desa Rukongai. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hitsugaya tidak bangun dengan bunyi alarm lagi. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, setelah mandi dia langsung pergi keluar rumah tanpa sarapan. Dia terlalu terburu-buru, bahkan dia lupa mengikat tali sepatunya sampai-sampai ia tersandung di depan banyak orang. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu, justru mencari kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada warga desa ini tentang suatu tempat yang bisa menjelaskan sejarah tentang Desa Rukongai.

"Umm, permisi bu?"

"Ya, ada apa nak?"

"Engg apa di disini ada tempat yang bisa menjelaskan sejarah-sejarah tentang desa ini?"

"Ya, ada. Perpustakaan desa,"

"Bisakah anda mengantarkanku kesana?" tanyanya langsung to the point

"Ya, saya bisa. Tapi, apa kau serius mau kesana?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tempat itu kecil dan sedikit kotor. Warga desa ini jarang yang pergi ke perpustakaan. Baiklah, saya antarkan," dan merekapun pergi ke perpustakaan desa.

HITSUGAYA'S POV

Aku melihat sekeliling pepustakaan. Memang benar, tempatnya kecil dan sedikit kotor. Tapi menurutku, tempat ini antik. Bentuknya seperti lorong, dan hampir di setiap dinding terdapat lukisanlukisan Jepang masa lampau. Ada suatu lukisan yang menarik perhatianku. Guess who?

Dia cantik sekali. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut kimono putih dengan corak bunga-bunga coklat. Rambutnya disanggul, dan sedikit rambutnya dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajah manisnya. Aku sungguh menikmati lukisan ini, dan saat ku lihat ke bawah lukisannya, terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan huruf Kanji, sepertinya tulisan itu bertuliskan tentang gadis itu. Tapi tulisan itu sudah pudar, sayang sekali. Padahal, bisa saja kan aku tahu siapa namanya dari tulisan itu?

Dan lagi, tanggal pembuatannya. 1332. Aku heran kenapa lukisan itu masih awet. Sepertinya gadis ini punya pengaruh kuat bagi warga desa Rukongai, lukisannya saja sampai diabadikan. Aku pernasaran, apa ada buku disini yang mengulas tentang gadis ini ya? Sepertinya pencarianku harus dimulai.


	3. Diary dan Kenangan

HITSUGAYA'S POV

Karena aku bingung harus mencari buku di mana, aku putuskan untuk bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaannya seorang wanita tua, dari tampangnya, wanita ini ramah sekali. Aku jadi teringat ibuku di Karakura.

"Permisi bu,"

"Iya, ada apa?" suaranya lembut sekali.

"Emm, apa ibu tahu gadis yang ada dilukisan itu?" aku menunjukkan jari tengah- maksudku jari telunjukku ke arah lukisan tadi.

"Oh, iya, saya tahu gadis itu. Dia salah satu gadis yang dihormati di desa kami,"

"Begitu ya. Tapi, mengapa saat saya bertanya soal gadis itu pada warga-warga di desa ini, tidak ada yang mengenali gadis itu?"

"Itu karena mereka menyembunyikannya," wanita tua itu mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela. Pandangannya menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum tulus. Wajah keriputnya tetap terlihat ramah. Aku bingung, menyembunyikan apa?

"Maksudmu? Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Eh? O-oh iya. Saya mencari buku yang mengulas tentang biografi gadis di lukisan itu,"

Senyum di wajah wanita itu luntur seketika. Mengapa setiap orang tua yang aku temui di desa ini selalu begitu setiap aku menanyakan hal-hal tentang gadis misterius itu? Apa yang salah dari gadis itu?

"Oh, baiklah. Mari, saya antar. Tapi sepertinya, mencari buku itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, mengingat buku itu sudah lama sekali. Dan buku-buku di perpustakaan ini juga setiap 3 bulan terus bertambah, dan membuat buku itu akan semakin sulit ditemukan. Apa kau yakin mau mencari buku itu? Mungkin akan sampai sore,"

"Saya yakin, tekad saya sudah bulat!" jawabku dengan semangat membara sambil meninju udara, seperti gerakan Rock Lee di anime Naruto. Kenapa jadi kesana?

Pencarianpun dimulai, kami mencari mulai dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 1 siang, mungkin bagi kalian ini waktu yang lama. Dan memang, akupun sudah lelah. Tapi untungnya penjaga perpustakaan yang baik hati ikut membantuku, dan sepertinya ia juga serius sekali untuk membantuku mencari buku itu. Saat aku sudah benar-benar lelah, penjaga perpustakaannya pergi ke mejanya dan membuatkanku teh hijau.

Oh iya, omong-omong, nama wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu adalah Hana Matsuri. Hana artinya bunga, dan Matsuri identik dengan musim gugur. Bunga di musim gugur. Nama itu cocok sekali dengannya, matanya yang berwarna coklat sangat cocok dengan keadaan musim gugur, tatapan matanya begitu meneduhkan. Dan Hana, yang artinya adalah bunga, dan itu menggambarkan senyumnya yang begitu indah seperti bunga. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya, dia terlalu tua untukku. Aku menghormatinya, karena kebaikan hatinya.

Lalu kami melanjutkan pencarian kalau kami rasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Tidak terasa sudah jam 3 sore saja, tapi buku itu belum juga kami temukan. Ibu Hana yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah, duduk di lantai. Ah, aku jadi tidak tega padanya. Karena membantuku, ia jadi kelelahan begini.

"Ibu, kalau ibu sudah lelah, istirahat saja. Biar aku yang akan mencarinya,"

"Tidak, aku sudah menemukannya," lalu Ibu Hana menunjuk ke arah rak buku, di sana memang ada sebuah buku yang masih tergeletak. Sepertinya buku itu belum pernah tersentuh lagi sejak beberapa tahun lamanya, lihat saja, bukunya sudah dipenuhi debu. Aku berjalan memunggungi Ibu Hana ke arah rak buku itu, lalu mengambil bukunya. Warnanya merah muda, sudah usang.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya! Terima kasih banyak, bu!" Ibu Hana hanya tersenyum tulus penuh kedamaian padaku, lalu ia bangkit menuju mejanya dan tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Aku membuka lembaran pertama, kertasnya sudah rapuh sekali. Sepertinya ini sebuah diary.

"_Kamis, 3 Juni. Perkenalkan, namaku Momo Hinamori. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku sangat bahagia! Seluruh anggota kerajaan menghadiri ulang tahunku dan mereka semua berkumpul di aula kerajaan dan memberiku selamat. Tidak ketinggalan masyarakat desaku, mereka juga berkumpul di depan kerajaan dengan penuh sorak kegembiraan. Aku terharu melihatnya, betapa besar kasih sayang mereka terhadapku. Ayahku juga mengundang keluarga kerajaan sebelah, ayah bilang ia dan raja dari kerajaan sebelah sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mereka juga membawa putranya, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ia tampan!"_

_"Jumat, 4 Juni. Mereka menginap di kerajaanku, dan itu membuat aku dan pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah itu semakin dekat! Aku sungguh bahagia saat ia mengajakku ke taman kerajaan dan kami melihat matahari terbenam dengan sangat indah. Omong-omong, namanya adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya!"_

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini yang membuat gadis itu selalu menghantuiku? Jadi, selama ini, aku adalah...? Jadi inilah alasan mengapa aku selalu dihantui olehnya. Aku dulu hidup di jaman kerajaan Muromachi dan sekarang aku telah bereinkarnasi. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku harus memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Ibu Hana! Tunggu, seseorang menyolek punggungku.

"Shiro-chan?" ini bukan suara Ibu Hana. Aku mengenali suara ini. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, Momo Hinamori sedang tersenyum manis padaku.

"Mo-momo Hinamori?" ucapku terbata-bata

"Sudah membaca bukunya, hmm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut. Senyum di wajahnya masih belum hilang.

"Baru satu halaman. Memangnya kenapa?" entah mengapa, aku jadi lebih rileks saat berbicara dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membacanya lagi," dia mengambil buku di tanganku dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak buku.

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya." dia memegang tanganku, lalu tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang mendalam menyerangku. Aku tidak bisa menolak reaksi tubuhku untuk pergi tidur, dan akupun tertidur dipundaknya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat memori tergambar di otakku.

FLASHBACK

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan melalui jalan setapak di sebuh taman. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah pohon sakura. Ya, sekarang musim semi. Gadis ini suka musim semi.

"Hinamori?"

"Shiro-chan! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke pohon sakura itu," ujar Hinamori sambil menunjuk pohon sakura yang berjarak kurang lebih 30 meter di depannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu,"

"Biasanya kau paling anti dengan warna merah muda," katanya dengan mata menerawang.

"Lagipula pohon itu juga bukan punyamu kan?"

"Ahh, Shiro-chan! Aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk hari ini! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menemani ayahku memanah. Sana! Hush!" usir Hinamori. Hitsugaya segera pergi menjauh setelah memberi death glare pada Hinamori. Hinamori pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah pohon sakura.

Momo Hinamori dan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Mereka adalah anak dari Juushiro Ukitake dan Sousuke Aizen. Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat ulang tahun Hinamori yang ke-17, dan pada saat pandangan pertama itulah, Hinamori menyukai Hitsugaya. Tapi setelah mengetahui sifat nya lebih dalam, Hinamori menyesal karena sudah menyukainya. Ternyata Hitsugaya begitu 'dingin', pemarah, dan –menurutnya- menyebalkan. 'Dia itu seperti kakek-kakek. Rambutnya beruban, dan coba lihat dahinya yang penuh kerutan! Bahkan dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku!'

Sejak saat itupun mereka berteman. Mungkin bisa dibilang bersahabat. Walaupun sering terjadi pertengkaran karena mereka berdua emosional. Ichigo Kurosaki, kerabat Hitsugaya, pernah berkata kalau Hinamori itu manis. Segera saja Hitsugaya membantahnya 'Dia manis? Itu memang kelihatannya saja. Tapi, dia kalau sedang marah, seperti singa yang haus akan makanan!'.

Tapi itu justru yang membuat mereka dekat. Persahabatan harus saling melengkapi, bukan? Tanpa terasa persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun. Bahkan Hinamori sudah mempunyai panggilan sayang terhadap Hitsugaya, 'Shiro-chan'.

"Hinamori!"

"Shiro-chan? Kau lagi, pergi sanaaa!"

"Hah, aku hanya bosan diam di istana terus. Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Lagipula sekarang awal musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran, saat-saat seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan." Hitsugayapun duduk di samping Hinamori yang sedang bersender dibawah pohon. Lalu suasana jadi hening, hening, hening, hening-cukup. Hinamori sudah tidak tahu mau berbicara apa, begitupun Hitsugaya. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Karena merasa canggung, Hitsugaya menoleh ke samping, lalu mengamati wajah Hinamori. Ketika ia diam dan tidak berisik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, gadis itu justru terlihat anggun dan mempesona. Kini Hitsugaya baru benar-benar mengamati gadis di sampingnya itu, seperti mata nya yang gelap dan menyejukkan atau tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut kimono merah-muda. Hitsugaya baru menyadari wajah sendunya sangat memancarkan kelembutan...

_'Ayolah Hitsugaya, sepertinya dia tipemu juga kan?'_ muncul suara menyesatkan Ichigo dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak mengetahui kalau selama ini Ichigo mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak biasa.

_'Jangan dengarkan ucapannya!'_ bisik sisi lain dari dirinya keras kepala.

_'Lihat saja wajahnya yang begitu indah. Bukankah ini yang kau perlukan untuk menemani harimu? Hati tidak bisa berbohong!'_ ujar Ichigo tak mau kalah.

_'Bisa saja! Hitsugaya, dia itu musuh terbesarmu! Ingat kata-katanya saat ia mengusirmu tadi! Apa itu yang dinamakan tipemu?'_

_'Sudahlah Hitsugaya, kau menyukainya! Jangan hiraukan kata si pendek beruban itu!'_

_'Apa-apaan kau? Stroberi busuk!'_

"BERISIIIIIK!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi karena perdebatan Ichigo- ROH misterius Ichigo dan sisi lain dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku diam dari tadi!" ujar Hinamori tersinggung.

"Eh, maafkan aku, aku... sudahlah." dan merekapun kembali diam. Tanpa terasa mereka terus berdiam ditempat itu sampai senja, dan inilah saat yang ditunggu Hinamori. Melihat indahnya langit senja yang berpaduan antara warna ungu dan jingga. Setelah mentari terbenam, mereka segera pulang ke istana.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya ajdi juga ^^

ternyata ffn itu tidak seburuk yg aku kira :D aku banyak mendapat kritik membangun dari senpai-senpai disini, contohnya seperti senpai Reiji Mitsurugi :D dia orang pertama yg review fict aku dan ngasih saran yang bener-bener berguna buatku, dan akan aku jadiin pelajaran buat kedepannya :D

Oh iya kalo ada yang belom tau reinkarnasi, reinkarnasi itu orang yang mati dihidupkan kembali di kehidupan yang lain :)

rnr?


	4. Pedang dan Tatami

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo :D

enjoy :)

* * *

"Shiro-chan? Shiro-chan?" teriak seorang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Hinamori. Ia mencari-cari Hitsugaya keseluruh penjuru ruang kerajaan, tapi tetap tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Arrggh! Kemana dia?!" Hinamori mulai sewot. Karena putus asa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Taman Kerajaan.

"Haahh, taman ini memang selalu bisa membuat pikiranku jernih. Eh, tunggu. Apa itu?" Hinamori memandang heran ke arah pohon yang sudah dipangkas dengan bentuk donat yang sudah tergigit setengah. Ada sesuatu berwarna hitam menyembul dari sana. Karena penasaran, Hinamoripun mendekatinya.

"Hmm, bentuknya aneh. Aku harus hati-hati, siapa tahu itu bom!" ia pun berjalan dengan berjinjit ala detectif, ditambah dengan suara-entah-dari-mana yang memainkan lagu James Bond. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang basah dan lengket karena habis makan sushi dengan tangan tanpa sumpit (Putri macam apa itu), meregangkan jari-jarinya, meletakkannya diatas benda-aneh-yang-menyembul itu dan...

PUK! Ternyata itu kepala Hitsugaya yang sedang bersandar di pohon.

"GYAAA! KOTORAN BURUNG!"

"GYAAA! INI KEPALA ORANG!"

"Kau siap-"

"GYAAA! KEPALANYA BERBICARA! Eh? Ini Shiro-chan. EH?!"

"EEEHHH?!"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau ikut "EH?!" bersamaku?"

"Karena kau teriak, Hinamori. Aku terkejut. Tunggu dulu, HINAMORI?"

"Iya, aku Hinamori!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTKU!"

Duak prang cring jtak dor dor duarr ctar meong meong guk guk guk arrg arrg CHIDORI! Hyourinmaru! –?- *maaf adegan disensor*

.

.

Tiba-tiba pemandangan pohon sakura di taman lenyap seketika. Berganti menjadi suasana di rumah ala Jepang. Dengan tatami dan pintu gesernya. Benar-benar rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Seorang lelaki beriris _cyan_ melangkahkan kakinya di atas tatami, dengan lincah matanya mencari-cari gadis pujaannya, hingga kedua matanya mendapati gadis bermahkota hitam itu tengah duduk santai dan menghirup _ocha_ di tangannya. Hitsugaya menghampirinya.

"Hinamori?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ayo ke halaman belakang." Hitsugaya menggeser pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dan halaman belakang. Lalu mereka duduk di terasnya sambil menikmati pemandangan indahnya pohon sakura.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mati?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, sekarang kerajaan kita bermusuhan. Kau dan aku, aku dari Istana Selatan, dan kau dari Istana Utara. Kita tidak bisa terus begini, hubungan kita cepat atau lambat pasti akan terkuak," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menunduk.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan dihukum oleh ayahmu karena telah menjadi kekasihmu? Kedua orang tua kita kan bermusuhan. Ah, ini salah ayahku! Mengapa dia sampai mengkhianati hubungan persahabatan antara orang tuamu dan orang tuaku. Seandainya ini tidak terjadi..."

Hinamori memandangnya dengan tatapan miris. Ia tau, hubungan dia dan Hitsugaya memang terlarang. Ia mengetahui hal itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan mulai saat itu, ia dan Hitsugaya hanya bertemu ditempat ini, di rumah ala Jepang yang sederhana ini, agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi rasa cintanya pada Hitsugaya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, iya katakan mereka memang dulu memang agak 'bermusuhan' walau mereka memang bersahabat. Tapi akhirnya, setelah mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing, ia menyadari, ia begitu mencintai Hitsugaya. Walau awalnya ia mengira cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hitsugaya.

"Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, hanya kita berdua yang merasakan ini. Orang tua kita, mereka tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kita rasa. Aku yakin, nanti di lain hari, kita tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini lagi. Kalaupun kau mati, aku berjanji, aku akan ikut denganmu." mendengar ucapan tulus dari Hinamori, Hitsugaya tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut rambut hitam Hinamori.

"Aishiteru," bisiknya lembut ditelinga Hinamori.

Duaar! Terdengar ledakan dari samping kiri mereka. Pagar halaman Hitsugaya dan Hinamori hancur.

"Apa-apaain ini, Hinamori!" teriak Ayah Hinamori, Aizen Sousuke, penuh amarah. Ternyata yang menghancurkan pagarnya adalah pasukan kerajaan dari Istana Utara.

"Ayah? Tenang dulu! Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Jelaskan apa, hah? Sudah jelas kau telah mengkhianati kerajaanmu sendiri!"

"Umm Aizen-taichou, kami bisa-"

"KAU! TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA! Kau tidak tau seberapa kejamnya hal yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuamu! Enyah kau dari sini!"

"TIDAK BISA! Aku akan terus bersama Hinamori!"

"Kau ini!" Aizen-taichou menyuruh seorang dari pasukannya untuk menghukum Hitsugaya.

"TIDAK! AYAH! Lepaskan Shiro-chan!"

"Atas segala pengkhianatan yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan, kau masih membelanya, Hinamori? Dia sudah sepantasnya MATI!" salah satu pasukan Aizen-taichou mengayunkan pedangnya, bersiap menusukkan pedang ke jantung Hitsugaya.

"TUNGGU DULU! Biarkan aku berbicara sebentar. Hinamori, ini saatnya," Hitsugaya memandang wajah Hinamori yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini..." ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Hinamori, jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan bisa disisimu lagi untuk menghapus air matamu, aku ingin setelah ini, kau melupakan semuanya, anggap ini hanya mimpi burukmu dan kau akan terbangun tanpa beban dan tanpa ingatan tentangku. Hinamori, kumohon, jangan kau lakukan janjimu untuk ikut mati bersamaku, tak bisa kubayangkan gadis yang sangat kucintai mati hanya karenaku. Aku tau, takdir memang kejam, kita harus berpisah sekarang. Sekali lagi, aku mau kau tidak akan mengingat peristiwa ini lagi, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis dan tersakiti lagi. Hapus air matamu, kau gadis yang kuat 'kan? Aku ingin disaat-saat terakhirku ini, melihatmu tersenyum. Melihat senyum tulusmu yang hanya kau berikan untukku. Kumohon Hinamori..."

Awalnya Hinamori ragu ia akan bisa tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya, ia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Senyum termanis yang pernah ia berikan, dan hanya untuk Hitsugaya. Meski berurai air mata, senyumnya tetap memancarkan kehangatan. Ia berkata dengan suara seraknya, "Aishiteru," Setelah itu, Hitsugaya tersenyum tulus sambil menggumamkan "Aishiteru yo.", lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pedang itu menembus jantungnya, menghentikan nafasnya, dan merebut semua kenangan indah dirinya dan Hinamori. Ironis, ia mati sambil tersenyum.

Hinamori berlari ke arah Hitsugaya, mencabut pedang di dada Hitsugaya, dan memeluknya sambil berurai air mata. Melampiaskan seluruh emosinya pada saat itu juga. Memaki-maki ayah kandungnya yang sudah membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai, dan memeluk erat Hitsugaya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, walau ia tahu, Hitsugaya tidak akan pernah lagi membalas pelukannya. Aizen terdiam. Merasa sakit juga didadanya, melihat putri semata wayangnya terisak seperti ini.

"Kau jahat, ayah! Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai ayahku! Kau bukan ayahku yang dulu, kau telah berubah menjadi iblis! Aku membencimu!" cacinya masih dengan mata dibanjiri air mata. Walau rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan Hitsugaya, akhirnya ia pergi juga. Ia berlari dengan bercucuran air mata dan membawa pedang yang ditancapkan di dada Hitsugaya. Saat seorang dari pasukan Aizen ingin mengejarnya, ia segera melarangnya.

"Biarkan saja. Hinamori butuh waktu sendiri. Ayo kembali ke istana,"

HINAMORI'S POV

Aku berlari dengan langkah gontai. Aku rasa aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga, aku tidak bisa menerima takdir yang sudah dituliskan padaku. Mengapa di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengerti aku? Seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupku telah dibunuh. Kau tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Hancur. Putus asa. Ingin mati.

Tujuanku hanya satu, aku ingin ke pohon sakura itu. Pohon sakura dimana aku dan Hitsugaya telah menghabiskan sore yang indah 2 tahun lalu. Dan sejak itu, adalah awal dari kisah cinta kita. Meski rasanya sudah tidak kuat berlari, berjalanpun aku sudah terengah-engah, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku harus sampai disana.

Rupanya sudah dibangun ayunan di bawah pohon sakuranya. Aku duduk di ayunan. Disini, di pohon sakura ini, aku akan membuktikan janjiku pada Shiro-chan, orang yang sangat aku cintai. Iya memang, Hitsugaya melarangku untuk bunuh diri, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena itu. Aku ingin ikut dengannya...

"Meaw..." eh? Itu Kuroyuki, kucingku! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Kuroyuki, kembalilah. Aku tidak yakin kau mau melihat majikanmu bunuh diri," cih, suaraku masih parau rupanya. Seolah tidak mendengarkanku, Kuroyuki malah duduk manis sambil memandangku. Apa yang ia lakukan? Sebaiknya aku tidak membuang-buang waktu.

Ku ambil pedang yang tadi kubawa. Hah, aneh juga. Ini pedang yang sama dengan pedang yang ditancapkan di dada Shiro-chan, dengan begitu, aku akan mati dengan cara yang sama dengannya, menusukkan pedang ini di jantungku. Ku letakkan ujung pedang itu di depan dadaku, ku pejamkan mataku, membayangkan semua kenangan-kenangan indah yang terukir di memoriku bersama Shiro-chan. Dengan ini, aku tidak akan menanggung beban lagi.

NORMAL POV

CRASSH! Pedang itu menembus jantung Hinamori. Kuroyuki hanya terdiam, bulu hitamnya sudah dipenuhi bercak merah kental. BRUK. Hinamori terjatuh ke tanah. Tepat saat itu juga, kelopak sakura berjatuhan. Seolah ikut gugur menemani Hinamori. Terus berjatuhan sampai mengenai tubuh Hinamori yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

END OF FLASHBACK

SLAAP! Sekelebat memori itu menghilang bersamaan saat Hinamori melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hitsugaya terlihat lelah, nafasnya memburu. Ia menoleh ke Hinamori yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas. Hitsugaya menunduk. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

yup! that's it! dengan koreksi disana sini dan mungkin masih banyak typo, aku publish juga chap selanjutnya.. bagaimana menurut kalian, readers? any critics or advices? just leave your review :D


End file.
